parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55's Making of the Cartoon Scenes of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast)
Here is the making of the scenes that are in TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast), as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Smudger as Ales Mansay *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *Donald as Otti Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo Transcript *(Thomas kicks Smudger off the edge, causing him to scream 'NOOOOOO!', and activate his parachute as he lands into a cannon, which explodes, before he climbs out with his clothes torn, and walks straight forward) *(Later, digs a hole in the ground with a box of explosives, and a box with a shovel that Smudger is holding out of the box. Smudger drops his shovel, and grabs the explodes, and puts them in the ground, and buries them alive. After cleaning the dust off his hands, Smudger flees and grabs a fish supper parcel and some coke cans, and places them on the ground, and puts down a sign saying Welcome! Free coke and fish supper, and takes off. Bertram hears a whistle blowing from a distance and hides just as Thomas arrives with his father's seven freight cars and caboose) *Thomas: Free coke and fish supper?! Oh, yes! That's so tasty, it's my favorite food! (grabs a knife and fork and starts to munch on the fish and chips. While he is enjoying his food, Smudger chuckles evilly, and lights a candle lighter on the fuses, but inadvertantaly lights the back of his ponytail, which has caught fire. Just as Smudger laughs evilly, he gasps, and takes out his glass mirror, but sees that his ponytail is on fire. He just has to scream, but before he can move or even have a free slice of pizza, there is a massive explosion, that leaves a huge crater in the ground after Thomas leaves) *Thomas: Yee-haw! (enjoys a free life on the Precipice and grabs a yellow lum and continues onward to stay safe when he grabs a red lum. S.C.Ruffey comes up behind Thomas, and attempts to knock Thomas off his skateboard) D'oh! (dodges a shell and grabs another red lum. As the S.C.Ruffey gets closer to Thomas, he activates his red lightsaber staff, and swipes at Thomas) Yipe! (hits a shell and nearly falls down) Come on, pal. Chill, or else you'll get seriously hurt! *S.C.Ruffey: Any questions, I'd like to know? Well?! *Thomas: Better watch out! (swings onto a purple lum to grab a green lum, but dodges another shell, and grabs a yellow lum when running) *S.C.Ruffey: No way. Do you think I'll actually fall for that? (49395 with seven coaches, carrying two headlamps on the right and left lamp irons on his buffer beam and the Super Girl headboard on his head iron, hits S.C.Ruffey so hard, that he gets stuck on the front of the engine, while Thomas grabs a yellow lum and a red one while flying across before he grabs a purple lum and shoots a cage to free two yellow lums. On the front of the engine, S.C.Ruffey dangles for dear life, with somebody broadcasting. As Thomas speeds over the other side to grab a yellow lum) *Thomas: Gosh, I like science fiction. (blows his whistle and grabs onto a purple lum to get a green lum to shoot a cage to free two more yellow lums and makes it safely across without losing half of his father's freight train) *(Later, S.C.Ruffey is painting a wormhole at the top after putting a sign saying that way to The Percy Village. He hears Thomas coming the other side, and hides behind a wall with Den waiting to shoot) *Thomas: This is your favorite number one engine coming! I am free and racing! (S.C.Ruffey chuckles as Thomas reaches the top when he collects two yellow lums and a red lum and another yellow lum and busts another cage to get three more yellow lums and climbs to get two more yellow lums and another red lum until he comes to a halt to collect a green lum and kicks one of Diesel's minions out of the way and pulls a switch to continue his quest) Come on, guys. We can talk this out. *S.C.Ruffey: Ha-ha! Never! (Thomas flees and climbs up the ladder to shoot a cage to collect more yellow lums and pulls a switch to turn a bridge and collects more yellow lums when he runs across it and reaches the safe hallway down below) *Thomas: Ladies, first! (jumps down a hole and escapes. An angry S.C.Ruffey growls and climbs up the ladder and looks forward. He then charges forward, and when he enters the wormhole to go after Thomas, he now comes back on 49395, which is once again on his way back to York, coupled to the same seven maroon red coaches, on the other end of the train) *Oliver: Driver! We hit something with the front of the train. (49395's wheels stop and start off before speeding off toward York station once again) *(Later, S.C.Ruffey is trying out his new Casey Jones train with a working steam engine, which is an odd sight in the 1980s of the Real Ghostbusters episode: Last Train to Oblivion, as an American Standard 4-4-0 engine, or an American type locomotive, with a coal tender, a coach, a boxcar, and a flatcar, which he is rather pleased with. As he hops into the engine's cab, he puts on his Casey Jones's outfit, and hears Thomas coming below to get more yellow lums after he picks up a green lum. S.C.Ruffey grins evilly and grabs the throttle and pulls it to start the train going as the engine's wheels grip the tracks. The train speeds off down the track with the caboose holding on after Thomas increases his health with a red lum that he picked up, and runs onward with the train still running at a dangerous speed, the caboose, piloting the mighty locomotive, grabs onto a branch to try and stop the train, but stops the train too soon as the locomotive stops, and goes back with the whole train hitting the caboose falling into the locomotive's furnace, as the whole train hits the wall, and breaks apart with the remainings of the train with the locomotive's wheels still spinning all around in circles, which blows the caboose out of the funnel) *S.C.Ruffey: Grrrr! I hate Thomas. (tries to walk away after Thomas, but finds his leg caught in the rope, which blows the whistle from the locomotive onto his butt, and when the caboose untangles his leg, he leaves his wreckage of his train) *(at the top of the cliff, a cannon is shown with S.C.Ruffey trying it out. S.C.Ruffey aims the cannon at Thomas and fires with the cannon going backward. S.C.Ruffey laughs evilly, but is shocked when he sees Thomas back) *Thomas: Missed me. Ha! (S.C.Ruffey fires again with the cannon going backward. He dusts off his hands, chuckling evilly, until Thomas pops out, and grins gleefully. S.C.Ruffey growls in anger and fires again with the cannon going backward above the cliff) Yo! S.C.Ruffey-- (S.C.Ruffey gets up as Thomas points down) Look down. (The caboose looks down and sees the cliffs below him and screams. The cannon and the caboose both fall down with the door as Thomas runs past and busts the cage open and heads up the ramp to get two orange lums and a Glob Crystal) *(Later, Thomas, having collected up a green lum while going to get another green lum, hums a tune) *Thomas: Father was right, Dart was right. Mother was right, Dart was wrong. If I keep running, nothing can-- Huh? *Dart: Nothing can stop you? Is that you're trying to say? (advances on Thomas, who gasps with worry) You... did not... paint... a wormhole! *Thomas: You forgot to make yours swirly. (pushes a button) Bye-bye! *(in the Prison Ship, Thomas is looking for S.C.Ruffey as he walks forward to collect a yellow lum) *Thomas: S.C.Ruffey! We're friends, buddy. How a little guessing game, with two answers, such as Yes, and No, for... (bumps into a gun that the caboose is holding) ...example? *S.C.Ruffey: I don't think so, pal. *Thomas: You'd really shoot me? I don't think so, pal! I know a guy! (S.C.Ruffey fires twice at Thomas, who pushes the gun left and right) As you may know, buddy... (S.C.Ruffey fires, but misses when Thomas kicks the gun out of his hands) Dr. Chuck Jones wrote the book on these situations. (S.C.Ruffey grabs the gun, and is just to hit Thomas, who just has time to gulp nervously, and spins the gun round at S.C.Ruffey, who fires, but hurts himself twice, and is completely annoyed) Tillie, babe, you are right. (S.C.Ruffey whacks Thomas on the head) *S.C.Ruffey: You think so? You think you can reason with me? (as Thomas lands to the ground, S.C.Ruffey raises his gun, before poor Thomas screams in alarm, and kicks him into the spike spinning machine, which kills the freight car, and leaves his spirit going away) Category:TrainBoy55 Productions